She Has My Eyes
by AerisSerris
Summary: Iona, the lady-in-waiting of Lady Landra, remembers one of the most important things in her life, before her tragic demise in Lady Cousland's arms. Fem!Cousland/Iona


**My sister had a play-through as a Human Noble where she romanced Iona, and I watched her play (I also helped my sis choose her character's name). During the Warden and Iona's conversations, Iona mentioned she had a daughter named Amethyne. Then, I wondered what Iona would be thinking of during her last minutes of life: the Warden, or her daughter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, nor will I own Awakening. Ever. Sadness ensures.**

_

* * *

_

The youngest of the Couslands, Iona thought, was surely the loveliest. Long, flowing golden hair, with blue eyes that feigned innocence.

The lady-in-waiting could not help but mention that Anya was as lovely as Eleanor Cousland had described.

"I'm flattered you find me so lovely, Iona." Anya Cousland smiled, and it was quite obvious to Iona that she had been told this many a time before. It had not been as obvious, however, that it was the first time Anya had been as moved by the compliment.

Iona then had to accompany Dairren to the study, as she always was forced to do. The young brat, she thought, was more of a suitable name for him. The fits he threw when the Couslands weren't around... ugh! At least Amethyne was not as spoiled as Dairren, though this was to be expected, as Amethyne and Iona lived in the Denerim Alienage.

Iona was truly shocked when Anya came to visit her, and not Dairren. The young lady-in-waiting couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Iona." Said Anya, and instantly Iona knew it was not wishful thinking, but the young Cousland actually caring for the elf's past. They talked to each other, giggling at jokes, and at Dairren's obvious jealousy that Aphrodite preferred an elf to a young lordling.

The hours past by, the fire in the study growing dim. If she didn't know what it felt like before, Iona would have never known that she was falling in love with young Anya.

"I have a daughter, named Amethyne." Replied Iona when Anya asked of her past. "She's a pretty young lass, with her father's short, auburn hair. She has my eyes, though."

"She's lucky, then." Anya purred, a combination of her seduction and genuine truth. It was the most beautiful combination that Iona had heard.

Besides that of Amethyne's laughter, of course. It was both a giggle and a chuckle, and occasionally it had the rythmic tone of singing. _Amazing._

_We leave tomorrow. Why not take up her offer? _Iona had thought when Anya requested that she join her in her bedroom. Anya smirked, but whether 'twas seduction or her bad girl attitude, Iona would never know.

That night, Iona and Anya had quite the midnight rendezvous, to say in an innocent manner.

It was when the shouting started, and Anya's Mabari hound, Grace, started barking, that it all went wrong.

"Don't disturb yourself, my sweet Anya. I'll check the door." Iona offered.

The elven lady remembered the last time when this happened, when Amethyne was scared at the knock on their door. Due to failing to pay taxes to the insufferable human Arl, they took Iona's husband, Hrendez. An Antivan man, he was almost as charming to Iona as a pig was. But she loved him anyways.

It was probably nothing, or so Iona thought. Just as she opened the door, a sword struck through her chest. Iona gasped in pain, the blood dripping onto the ground.

_Creators help me..._

Anya grabbed her swords, running to her one-night lover. Tears welled up in Anya's blue eyes, as she whispered one of the last things Iona heard.

"I love you."

It was one of the most beautiful sounds Iona had ever heard. Along with Amethyne's laughter.

_Oh, my Amethyne. The one with my eyes.  
_

_

* * *

_

**My sister started crying when Iona was killed in her game. My poor little sister, she was sobbing for a good half hour when my mom came and told her it was just a video game character.**

**I think Iona deserves some love on the sight... Poor, elven Iona.**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
